What if
by whisperli
Summary: Eine Todesvision. Mehr als brüderliche Gefühle. Und ganz nebenbei die alltäglichen Problemchen mit Dämonen... Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

Sam lag hellwach im Bett neben Dean. Er starrte auf den Spalt Licht in der Dunkelheit, den die halboffenen Gardinen zuließen. Draußen, auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Motel, konnte er im Schein der Leuchtreklame den Impala erkennen. Schließlich drehte er sich frustriert auf den Rücken und seufzte. Er hätte eigentlich genauso todmüde wie sein Bruder sein müssen, nach dem letzten Job, den sie erledigt hatten. Aber Schlaf war das letzte, an das Sam denken wollte, nach einem weiteren dieser seltsamen Träume. Schon seit Tagen ließen sie ihn völlig verwirrt zurück, nachdem er erst einmal aufgewacht war. Dean bewegte sich im Schlaf und Sam hielt den Atem an, betend dass sein Bruder nicht aufwachen würde. Dean war noch nie sehr hilfreich in emotionalen Momenten gewesen, und das letzte, was er nun gebrauchen konnte, war ein dämlicher Spruch über Alpträume begleitet von einem allzu bekannten Grinsen. Es war immer wieder dasselbe, dachte Sam verärgert. Der Traum bestand hauptsächlich daraus, dass er - wieder mal - starb. Er wusste nicht einmal genau wie. Aber er wäre kein Winchester, wenn ihm das wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würde, nach all dem was er bereits erlebt hatte. Sam seufzte wieder und widerstand dem Drang, auf sein Kopfkissen einzuschlagen. Es musste eine Erklärung dafür geben. Eine, die ihm bestätigen würde, dass dieser lächerliche Traum nur Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie war.  
"Es war nur ein Traum...", flüsterte Sam um sich selbst zu bestätigen.  
Dean drehte sich überraschend auf seine Seite und Sam erstarrte. Er stellte sich schlafend und hoffte, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht dabei erwischt hatte, wie er etwas albernes gesagt hatte, um sich hinterher darüber lustig machen zu können.  
„Sammy?", hörte er Dean verschlafen murmeln.  
Sam konnte nicht widerstehen und murmelte beleidigt zurück:  
„Sam, nicht Sammy."  
Er hätte schwören können, Dean in der Dunkelheit schwach grinsen gesehen zu haben. Die Bettdecke raschelte als Dean sich wieder bewegte und diesmal war seine Stimme deutlicher: "Wasn' los?"  
"Nichts", log Sam und knautschte sich sein Kopfkissen zurrecht, ehe er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Dean seufzte erschöpft und murmelte vor sich hin, während er wieder einschlief.  
"Dude, du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam sein Fehler erst richtig bewusst.  
„Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?", fuhr Dean ihn über seinen Morgenkaffee  
hinweg an. Sie saßen im Breakfast-Inn des Motels, in dem sie übernachtet hatten und Sam hatte, seit sie aufgestanden waren, so gut wie kein Wort verloren. Und obwohl er wusste, dass Dean es nicht schlucken würde, versuchte er seine Gedankengänge der letzten Nacht zu verbergen.  
"Nichts."  
Dean schnaubte in seinen Kaffeebecher und setzte ihn geräuschvoll ab, gerade rechtzeitig damit ihn die blonde Aushilfskraft namens Peggy wieder auffüllen konnte, mit der Dean schon den ganzen Morgen über flirtete. Sam verdrehte die Augen als Dean ihr hinterher grinste. Als er Sam ansah, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu vorwurfsvoll.  
"Es stimmt etwas nicht mit dir und es wäre besser für dich es würde dir schnell wieder einfallen, bevor ich richtig sauer werde."  
Sam verengte die Augen blieb aber demonstrativ still.  
"Es hat was mit gestern zu tun, oder nicht?"  
"Und was ist, wenn es das tut?", erwiderte Sam arrogant mit einem Was-willst-du-dagegen-tun-Blick. Dean ließ ein scharfes, sprödes Lächeln zur Antwort aufblitzen das Sam unbehaglich schlucken ließ.  
Um von ihm abzulenken, schnappte Sam nach der Morgenzeitung unter Dean's Ellenbogen und schlug wahllos eine Seite auf. Allerdings fiel ihm augenblicklich ein Artikel über eine Mordserie ins Auge. Er hörte seinen Bruder etwas Unfreundliches knurren, aber er ignorierte es.  
"Sieh dir das an...", murmelte Sam und runzelte die Stirn als er einige Zeilen überflogen hatte.  
"Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach-"  
"Dean, ich mein's ernst." Der Ältere seufzte und zog Sam ohne zu fragen die Zeitung unter der Nase weg, um sie selbst zu lesen. Sam quittierte es mit einem tieferen Stirnrunzeln. Sein Bruder hatte noch nie Manieren besessen und würde jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen.  
"Brutale Mordserie in Kansas City", las Dean vor und warf Sam gleich darauf einen gelangweilten Blick zu.  
"Lies weiter...", drängte Sam und verschränkte angespannt die Arme auf dem Tisch.  
"Schon drei junge Männer wurden bereits mit herausgerissenem Herzen auf gefunden, gab sein Bruder Gelesenes wider und Sam nickte ernst. Dean lehnte sich daraufhin zurück und hatte wie immer ein lauerndes Glimmen in den Augen, wann immer die Aussicht darauf bestand Etwas oder Jemanden zu jagen. Bis die Aushilfe kam um,seinen Kaffeebecher aufzufüllen... schon wieder. Sam wartete bis sie zum nächsten Tisch verschwunden war, bevor er seinem Bruder siegessicher entgegen lächelte. **  
**Er wusste dass Dean einer guten Jagd nicht widerstehen konnte und er ihr kleines Spiel somit gewonnen hatte.  
„Klingt nach einem neuen Job, oder?"  
„Du kennst mich viel zu gut... lass uns gehen. Kansas-City ist nicht weit von hier", erwiderte Dean grinsend und legte das Geld für ihr Frühstück auf den Tisch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

"Hier soll's sein...", sagte Dean, der gerade das Radio leiser stellte, aus dem bis eben noch 'Enter the Sandman' von Metallica gedröhnt hatte. Er ließ den Impala um die Ecke rollen und hielt hinter einem Gebüsch, um nicht allzu sehr in dieser idyllischen Vorstadt-Siedlung aufzufallen.  
"Ich schätze, es ist das Haus da hinten", erwiderte Sam abwesend und stieg aus, ohne auf eine Antwort von Dean zu warten.  
"Woher willst du das wissen?", rief Dean ihm durchs offene Fenster nach.  
Nachdem er keine Antwort mehr von dem Braunhaarigen bekam, folgte Dean ihm und murrte etwas von "verfluchter, launischer Collegeboy" vor sich hin, bevor er Sam eingeholt hatte. Hinter dem Gebüsch offenbarte sich eine große Ansammlung an Leuten, die den gesamten Gehsteig einnahmen, inklusive des Rettungswagens in dem einige Leute erstversorgt wurden.  
Die halbe Stadt musste anwesend sein, so wie es aussah.  
"Deswegen", erklärte Sam und Dean starrte verständnislos auf den Trubel vor ihnen.  
"Wieso machen die so einen Aufstand?", murmelte der Blonde und schob die Hände in die Taschen. Sam warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, bevor er Dean in die Seite boxte und die Straße überquerte.  
"Ouh! Wofür war das denn?", hörte er den Älteren sich hinter ihm beschweren und Sam grinste in sich hinein, aber es verging ihm schnell, als er die verängstigten Gesichter der Menschen um ihn herum betrachtete. Eine Bahre mit einem abgedeckten Körper darauf wurde gerade aus dem Haus getragen, als Dean wieder neben ihm auftauchte.  
"Du übernimmst die Befragung der Chic, während ich mir mal das Haus ansehe, okay?", lautete die geflüsterte Anweisung seines Bruders und Sam lächelte schwach darüber. Er kannte Dean's Abneigung gegen Gefühlsausbrüche inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich einem weinenden, weiblichen Wesen niemals auf 10 Fuß nähern würde. Er beobachtete noch, wie sich Dean hinters Haus schlich, bevor er sich dem Krankenwagen und der darin sitzenden "Chic" näherte, wie Dean sie so nett umschrieben hatte. Ein Sanitäter ließ gerade von der schluchzenden Frau ab, bevor Sam sich neben sie stellte und ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
"Hey, darf ich Sie kurz stören?", fragte er und die Frau hob ruckartig ihren Kopf, so als hätte sie sich erschreckt. Ihre braunen Augen waren vom Weinen noch gerötet, aber als Sam ihr ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte, lächelte sie zurück. Schniefend schob sie sich ein paar Strähnen ihres blonden Haares zurück.  
"Was wollen sie?" Ihre Stimme klang schwach und rau. Ein flaues Gefühl stellte sich in Sam's Magen ein, und schnell nahm er wieder die Hand von ihrer Schulter.

Etwas an ihr erinnerte ihn an Jess.  
"Ich bin... vom Institut für...", stammelte Sam und versuchte sich schnell etwas einfallen zu lassen. Er und Dean hatten sich schließlich gar nicht abgesprochen, bemerkte er genervt.  
"Sind sie so was wie ein Seelenklempner?", fragte die Frau weiter und runzelte gleich darauf skeptisch die Stirn.  
"Ja...genau. Tut mir leid, ich bin selbst noch ein wenig durcheinander...", murmelte Sam und brachte ein unsicheres Lächeln zustande.  
"Wie ein Seelenklempner sehen Sie aber nicht aus...", gab die Frau immer noch skeptisch von sich und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Sie wollen mir nur helfen und ich bin...so...", sie brach ab und sah so aus als würde sie gleich wieder in Tränen ausbrechen.  
"Hey... Nicht doch, ist schon okay. Wirklich..." Sam setzte sich an den Rand der Stoßstange des Krankenwagens, neben die Frau.

"Mein Name ist Sam, und ihrer?"  
"Eve", schniefte sie und lächelte wieder schmal als Sam ihr die Hand reichte.  
"Okay, Eve. Willst du vielleicht darüber reden... Was passiert ist, meine ich."  
Sam warf einen raschen Blick in Richtung des Hauses, als Eve's Augen wieder wässrig wurden und sie sich für ein paar Sekunden die Augen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete. Er hätte schwören können, Dean an einem der Fenster im Obergeschoss vorbeihuschen gesehen zu haben.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau... Dan war... wir hatten gestritten, gestern erst. Genau genommen hab ich mich von ihm getrennt und er wollte heute noch vorbeikommen, um noch mal drüber zu reden. Und dann hab ich in der Früh den Anruf vom Sheriff bekommen", erzählte Eve und knüllte dabei ihr Taschentuch in ihrer Hand.  
Sam nickte verständnisvoll.  
"Dann warst du nicht dabei, als... es passiert ist?", fragte er weiter und Eve schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Wer tut sowas nur! Dan ist schon der dritte... und dann auf so brutale Weise. Dabei war das hier immer so ein ruhiges Städtchen." Eve fiel Sam plötzlich völlig unvermittelt um den Hals und begann wieder zu weinen und ihm begannen nicht nur Eve's Arme die Luft abzuschnüren. Die Erinnerungen an Jess' Tod kamen wieder auf. Er drückte die junge Frau kurz und versuchte sie wieder zu beruhigen, indem er die obligatorischen Trost-Worte von sich gab.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst...", murmelte er und das war nicht einmal gelogen. In diesem Moment sah er wieder etwas im Augenwinkel und als er sich mitsamt Eve etwas zur Seite drehte erkannte er wirklich Dean, der an einem der Fenster stand und ihn nach oben deutete. Sam versuchte allein mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zu machen, dass es gerade ungünstig war aber Dean deutete noch einmal, bevor er anscheinend von etwas aufgeschreckt vom Fenster verschwand. Sam räusperte sich etwas verlegen und löste sich dann von Eve, die sich wieder ihrem Taschentuch widmete.  
"Ich werd dann mal... die ähm, anderen Trauernden betreuen. Wenn du später drüber reden willst, oder dir noch was einfällt... Hier", er fischte eine der gefakten Visitenkarten aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt sie Eve vors Gesicht, die sie lächelnd entgegen nahm.

"Danke, Sam." Er lächelte Eve noch einmal aufmunternd entgegen, und erhob sich dann, um sich im Schutz der Menge hinters Haus zu schleichen.  
"Dean!", zischte Sam leise zu einem der geöffneten Fenster hinauf und hoffte darauf, dass er nicht unter dem falschen Fenster stand und nun plötzlich ein Polizeibeamter den Kopf raus stecken würde. Glücklicherweise war es doch sein Bruder, der ihn von oben herab angrinste.  
"Wieso hat das so lange gedauert, Dude?", fragte er bevor er auf die Regenrinne deutete. "Kletter da dran hoch..." Einige Minuten später und ein angeschlagenes Knie später, rollte sich Sam ächzend ins Badezimmer des Hauses, wo Dean ihn vom Boden hoch half.  
"Ich hatte den ganzen Spaß für mich alleine", erklärte Dean flüsternd und vergewisserte sich an der Tür, ob sie ungestört waren. Sam verdrehte die Augen konnte sich aber ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
"Nur du würdest Einbruch als Spaß bezeichnen... Was hast du gefunden?", flüsterte Sam zurück und versuchte dann ebenfalls, etwas durch den Spalt in der Tür zu erkennen, aber Dean's Kopf versperrte ihm deutlich die Sicht. Daher lehnte sich Sam erst mal erschöpft an die kühlen Kacheln der Wand und betastete sein Knie, das immer noch höllisch schmerzte.  
"Verdammte Cops, rennen die ganze Zeit durchs Haus", zischte Dean aufgebracht und schloss wieder leise die Tür. "War nicht viel zu finden, ich hab ein paar Wellen im Schlafzimmer aufnehmen können, da wo der Kerl- na du weißt schon. Aber dann haben mich auch schon die Cops überrascht", erklärte er und Sam nickte.  
"Haben sie dich gesehen?" Dean zog eine Grimasse.  
"Noch nicht. Alles klar mit dir, Dude? Du fängst jetzt aber nicht zu heulen an, oder?" Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf Sam's Knie und dieser schenkte dem Älteren einen stechenden Blick.  
"Halt die Klappe, lass uns noch mal ins Schlafzimmer gehen und dann hauen wir ab."  
"Immer so dominant...", grinste Dean und wich einem Seitenhieb aus, der dieses Mal bestimmt wirklich schmerzhaft gewesen wäre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Als sie ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen waren, zog Dean seinen Scanner aus der Tasche das auch gleich kräftig zu blinken und piepsen anfing. Sam warf einen hastigen Blick in Richtung der Tür und hoffte das sie unten niemand hören würde.  
"Beeil dich...", flüsterte er dem Älteren zu und nahm unterdessen den Rest des Zimmers in Augenschein. Aber da war nicht viel zu finden. Alles schien relativ normal auszusehen, wenn man mal von der Blutlache am Teppichboden absah, die noch frisch zu sein schien. Auf dem Nachttisch stand sogar noch ein Bild von dem Mann, auf dem er zusammen mit Eve abgebildet war.  
"Sieht so aus, als hätte er's eilig gehabt, aus dem Bett zu kommen", gab Dean trocken von sich. Sam riss seinen Blick von dem Foto los und drehte sich verwirrt um. Er folgte Dean's Blick zum Bett und den zerwühlten Laken darauf.  
"Denkst du, er wurde in der Nacht überrascht?", fragte Sam, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte. Dean nickte zur Bestätigung während er seinen Scanner wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.  
"Oder er kannte sie bzw. ihn, der an der Tür geklopft hat. Was hat die Blondine eigentlich gesagt?" Sam seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging ein paar Schritte zum Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Straße, wo der Tumult langsam abgenommen hatte. Er beobachtete Eve kurz, wie sie zusammen mit einem älteren Mann in einen Wagen stieg, wahrscheinlich ihr Vater.  
"Sam? Was ist los?" Sam hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sein Bruder plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war und zusammen mit ihm durchs Fenster sah. Er wusste, dass jetzt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen war, sie hätten schon längst von hier verschwunden sein sollen.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Ich schätze sie erinnert mich etwas an Jess, das ist alles", antwortete er nachdenklich.  
Zu seiner Überraschung schwieg Dean einfach und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Sam, er wolle seine Hand ausstrecken um ihn irgendwie zu trösten aber dann schien er es doch zu lassen.  
"Okay, komm schon. Hauen wir ab", sagte Dean mit einer gewissen Endgültigkeit, und das wären sie auch, hätten sie nicht in diesem Augenblick Schritte auf der Treppe gehört.

"Wer ist da?", hörten sie den Polizisten poltern und gleichzeitig stöhnte Dean genervt auf.  
"Tut mir echt leid", sagte er leise und bevor Sam reagieren konnte, trat Dean ihm gegen sein angeschlagenes Knie. So fest, dass ihm die Tränen regelrecht in die Augen schossen und er sich gepeinigt krümmte. Dean legte Sam einen Arm um den Rücken und tätschelte ihn leicht, ob nun aus schlechtem Gewissen oder schauspielerischem Talent, wusste er nicht. Aber Sam's Jammern war bestimmt nicht gespielt.  
Der etwas dicklichere Polizist schnaufte angestrengt in seiner dunkelblauen Uniform vor sich hin, als er endlich den mit Absperrbändern abgeklebten Türrahmen erreichte. Die paar Haare, die sich noch auf seinem Kopf befanden klebten ihm an der verschwitzten Stirn.  
"Was tun Sie hier oben? Sie dürfen hier nicht rauf. Haben Sie die Absperrbänder nicht gesehen?" Seine kleinen Äuglein musterten die beiden misstrauisch.  
"Ein Wunder, dass der es überhaupt hier rauf geschafft hat", zischte Dean so leise, dass nur Sam es hörte, bevor er ihn in Richtung des Polizisten schob.  
"Komm mein Junge, es ist Zeit los zu lassen...", sagte er sanft (Sam hätte nicht geglaubt, das Dean zu so einem Ton überhaupt fähig war).  
"Keine Sorge, Sir. Ich bin Detective, ich hab dem Jungen hier nur einen letzten Abschied von seinem Freund gewährt, unter meiner strengen Aufsicht natürlich", erklärte der Blonde weiter und Sam wischte sich filmreif eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Wäre es nicht so ein verzwickter Augenblick gewesen, hätte er Dean jetzt am liebsten geschlagen.  
"Soso... Freund. Verabschieden, aha. Wusste gar nicht das der junge Ackles..." Der Polizist mit den Schweinsäuglein ließ einen schweifenden Blick über Sam fahren, der ihn und Dean synchron die Augenbrauen heben ließ.  
Der Polizist räusperte sich.  
Sam wollte Dean inzwischen mehr als nur schlagen! Er wollte ihn foltern, einem Wendigo zum Fraß vorwerfen und seine Überreste zur Hölle schicken!  
"Nun ja, dann lass ich das mal durchgehen, Detective...?"  
"Summers", erwiderte Dean arrogant und setzte ein kollegiales Grinsen auf.  
"Ich bring den hier nur mal schnell zur Tür und dann können Sie mir den Tatort zeigen." Er deutete ein Kopfnicken in Richtung der Treppe an und der Polizist machte sofort einen Schritt zur Seite. Sam hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass er soviel Platz wie möglich zwischen sich und ihm bringen wollte. Würde Dean nur endlich seinen verdammten Arm von seinem Rücken nehmen!  
Als sie den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten, sah Sam seine Rache gekommen und rammte Dean seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Aber er schaffte es trotzdem nicht, Dean's Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
"Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen, Dude... einfach göttlich", lachte Dean verhalten als sie die Treppen runter gingen. Sam versuchte sich zu beherrschen, bis sie die Tür erreicht hatten. Er schniefte noch einmal, als sie an ein paar Polizisten vorbei kamen, die ihnen interessiert nach blickten. Und dann stieß er die Tür auf, riss sich von Dean los und stampfte regelrecht den Gehweg hinunter in Richtung Impala. Dean holte ihn schnell wieder ein.  
"Wirst du wirklich grade rot? Wie niedlich."  
Manchmal war Dean einfach nur ein verdammter Idiot, dachte Sam bitter.  
"Ich hasse dich...", knurrte er und hoffte das seine Wangen wieder eine normale Farbe annahmen.  
"Du kränkst mich, Sammy. Ich habe unsere Ärsche gerettet", protestierte Dean und Sam zog eine Grimasse.  
"Du hast meinen auch gleichzeitig entjungfert!", erwiderte Sam schroff und im nächsten Augenblick verfluchte er sich für seine Wortwahl.  
"Genau genommen...", begann Dean und gleich darauf schlug Sam die Türen des Impala so hart zu, dass Dean sich dazu entschied den ganzen Weg über bis zum Motel keine Sprüche mehr abzulassen. Um seines Babys Willen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

"Sam? Sammy... Komm schon!" Dean der gerade entnervt die Fernbedienung aufs Bett geschmissen hatte, klang inzwischen mehr als flehend. Er hatte versucht, sich mit Fernsehen abzulenken, aber der Wettersprecher war nicht dasselbe wie Sam's nervige Moralpredigten über sein schlechtes Benehmen, oder eine hitzige Disskussion, oder-  
Verdammt, er hasste es einfach, von Sam ignoriert zu werden! Denn genau das tat Sam: er saß auf dem anderen Bett in ihrem Zimmer und fixierte gebannt den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Seit... Dean hatte keine Ahnung. Zu lange schon!  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...", murmelte Dean entnervt und sah überall hin, nur um nicht Sam anzusehen, als er versuchte sich zu entschuldigen. Sam warf Dean daraufhin nur einen kurzen, desinteressierten Blick zu, den dieser nicht bemerkte. Er hoffte nur, dass Dean es ihm nicht ansah, wie schwer es ihm fiel nicht mit ihm zu reden.  
"Es war nur eine Notlüge, ein Scherz-", begann Dean und Sam's Kopf schoss hoch. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte der Blonde das er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Mal wieder.  
"Es war aber nicht witzig, Dean! Du hast mich lächerlich gemacht, okay?", platzte es aus dem Jüngeren heraus und Dean hob abwehrend die Hände. Schließlich entschied er sich vorerst das Feld zu räumen und die Sache abzuwarten. Ein einfacher taktischer Rückzug, wie John Winchester es formuliert hätte.  
"Okay, weißt du was? Dann spiel eben weiterhin die gekränkte Diva, ich geh jetzt erst mal duschen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dean kopfschüttelnd im Bad und Sam ließ sich erschöpft auf die Matratze sinken. Die ergebnislose Recherche nagte an seinen Nerven und Dean war dabei keine große Hilfe. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder, zog Sam sein Kissen an sich und drückte es sich genervt aufs Gesicht. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht auch noch über diese andere Sache den Kopf zerbrechen! Schlafen wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, einfach abzuschalten... Er war so müde...  
Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein wusste Sam, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er sich wieder in dieser bodenlosen Schwärze befand. Er hörte die gedämpfte Stimme seines Bruders und er hatte wieder ein seltsames Gefühl dabei... Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, aber es war kalt und zugig. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er tot war. Plötzlich war da etwas Neues. Vor ihm aus dem Boden des Nichts tauchte ein Mädchen auf, das nicht viel älter als er selbst aussah. Sie war leichenblass und nur ein paar bläuliche Blutergüsse sowie ihre dunklen, leeren Augen stachen hervor, als sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen: "Sam..." Die Kälte durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper als sie ihn berührte, bis es schmerzte und dann schrie er.  
"Sam! Sam, wach auf, verdammt!"  
Er riss die Augen auf und im ersten Moment glaubte er noch immer dieses Mädchen vor sich zu haben, also schlug er nach ihr, wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte.  
"Verschwinde!", rief er rau und wütend aus. Sam strampelte und beförderte damit sich und seinen Bruder unfreiwillig auf den Boden.  
Erst als Dean unsanft auf ihm landete und sein Kopf auf den Teppichboden knallte, begriff Sam dass es wieder dieser Traum gewesen war. Er atmete erleichtert aus und ignorierte Dean erst mal der ihn völlig entgeistert anstarrte, bevor er ihm in den Bauch boxte.  
"Ah! Was- ich bin doch schon wach!", rief Sam und hielt sich den Bauch.  
"Ja, aber das war dafür, dass du mir verdammte Angst eingejagt hast, mit deiner Freakshow", erwiderte Dean und rollte sich etwas ungalant von ihm.  
"Idiot", murmelte Sam schwach und setzte sich erschöpft auf. Die Kälte befand sich immer noch in seinem Körper und es fröstelte ihn bei dem Gedanken daran.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf aber die Kopfschmerzen wollten auch nicht wieder verschwinden.  
"Bitch", gab Dean versöhnlich von sich und hielt ihm daraufhin die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Sam zog sich hoch und strauchelte an Dean vorbei in Richtung der Tür. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, aus diesem Zimmer zu verschwinden.  
"Moment Mal, Nostradamus. Du gehst nirgendwohin bevor du mir nicht erklärt hast, was zum Teufel das gerade war!"  
Als Angesprochener keine Antwort gab, hielt Dean ihn an der Schulter zurück und wurde gleich darauf von einem überaus angepissten Sam an die Wand geschleudert.  
Irgendetwas in Sam's Augen gefiel Dean ganz und gar nicht. Aber er mochte es auch nicht von seinem sonst so friedlichen Bruder an die Wand gedrückt zu werden, also versuchte er es mit einem nicht ganz so netten Seitenhieb:  
"Immer langsam, Tiger. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es das ist, was dich nachts heimsucht..." Ein Grinsen huschte über Dean's Lippen und Sam ging sofort auf Abstand, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Das beunruhigte Dean nur noch mehr.  
"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", fauchte Sam, aber seine Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton, der Dean zu Herzen ging.  
Dann knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

Sam hielt sich den Kopf, als würde er im nächsten Moment explodieren.  
Das Cafe, in dem er saß, war gleich um die nächste Ecke gewesen und war ihm gerade recht gekommen. Es war kaum besetzt, trotz der Mittagszeit. Aber wer würde sich schon etwas zu essen bestellen, in einem dieser typisch schäbigen Cafes, fragte sich Sam und musste beim nächsten Gedanken leicht lächeln. Dean würde sich ohne weiteres der Aussicht auf eine Lebensmittelvergiftung stellen. Sam seufzte. Inzwischen tat es ihm schon wieder Leid, seinen Bruder so angefahren zu haben. Normalerweise war Dean derjenige von ihnen beiden, der lieber die Fäuste sprechen ließ, anstatt darüber zu reden. Aber normalerweise hatte Sam auch keine Visionen von seinem Tod...  
"Kaffee, gefällig?", hörte er eine bekannte Stimme neben ihm und blickte gleich darauf Eve in einem Kellnerinnen-Kostüm entgegen. Sie lächelte freundlich und Sam versuchte es zu erwidern, aber es wollte ihm nicht richtig gelingen.  
"Nein, danke. Ich denke-", begann er aber Eve unterbrach ihn lächelnd.  
"Es ist nur, du siehst so aus, als könntest du eine große Portion Koffein vertragen. Oder vielleicht ein Gespräch... Was machen Seelenklempner in solchen Situationen?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Das brachte Sam nun doch zum Lachen, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie wusste, dass er kein Seelenklempner war.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt... bin ich kein-"  
"Keine Sorge, das war mir schon klar. Pass auf, ich mach dir nen' Vorschlag. Ich bring dir einen Kaffee und dann erzählst du mir, warum du hier wie ein ausgesetzter Hund rumsitzt, als Entschädigung für die Lüge." Sie zwinkerte spitzbübisch und Sam lächelte leicht.  
"Geht klar."

Ein paar Minuten später saß Eve mit ihm zusammen am Tisch und schob ihm eine Tasse mit der dampfenden, schwarzen Flüssigkeit vor die Nase, die Sam nicht mal getrunken hätte wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.  
"Also hattest du Streit mit diesem Jemand. Über das, worüber du nicht mit dieser Person reden willst?", wiederholte Eve eben gesagtes und Sam nickte.  
"Klingt kompliziert."  
"Ja... aber es ist etwas wirklich... Schlimmes, etwas, das dieser Jemand nicht verstehen würde", versuchte Sam sich heraus zu reden und blickte nervös aus dem Fenster neben sich, dann wieder zu Eve die ihn nachdenklich musterte.  
Gleich darauf seufzte sie.  
"Weißt du, ich hab das Gefühl, dass du Recht hast. Aber... du solltest es zumindest versuchen. Man weiß nie, wann man vielleicht die letzte Chance hat, etwas Jemandem zu sagen." Ihre Augen waren abwesend aus dem Fenster gerichtet und Sam schob unbehaglich die immer noch volle Kaffeetasse vor sich her.  
"Du redest von deinem Freund, oder?", fragte er leise. Eve nickte und lächelte schief.  
"Es war nichts Bedeutendes... Aber ich wünschte ich könnte ihm sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und-" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte ihren blonden Lockenkopf. Sam besaß genug Taktgefühl um nicht nachzufragen aber etwas Anderes sprang ihm ins Gedächtnis. Der Grund warum Dean und er eigentlich erst hierher gekommen waren.  
"Eve... Du hast heute gesagt, dass sonst nichts in eurer Stadt passieren würde.  
Gab es vor diesen Morden nie Verbrechen hier? Oder... seltsame Vorkommnisse? Vielleicht Geschichten, von denen du nicht geglaubt hättest, dass sie wahr wären?" Die junge Frau vor ihm schien kurz darüber nachzudenken aber dann schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf.  
"Nein, nichts wirklich Großes. Und Geschichten... auch nicht. Ich meine, sieh dich hier doch nur mal um." Sie deutete in Richtung der Glasscheibe, durch die man auf die Hauptstraße sah. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Recht, alles in dieser Stadt schien friedlich zu sein, fast schon zu friedlich.  
"Du wirst mir nicht erzählen, warum dich das interessiert, hab ich Recht?"  
Sam sah aufgeschreckt von seinen Gedanken auf und lächelte ertappt.  
"Ich bin kein Seelenklempner, zugegeben. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum ich in der Stadt bin. Tut mir Leid, wirklich..." Sam versuchte seinen entschuldigendsten Blick aufzusetzen und er schien zu wirken. Der Trick mit den Hundeaugen funktionierte wirklich immer. Die Türklingel des Cafes bimmelte und Sam hätte weiter nachdenklich in seine Tasse gestarrt, hätte Eve nicht plötzlich einen überraschenden Kommentar von sich gegeben:  
"Sieht so aus, als wärst du nicht der einzige Neue in der Stadt..."  
Sam's Kopf ruckte in Richtung der Tür und entdeckte dort niemand anderen als Dean, der auch gleich auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte, sobald er Sam gesehen hatte.  
Sam wandte demonstrativ den Blick aus dem Fenster und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlug. Zumindest so lange, bis er einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf bekam.  
"Hey!", rief er empört und rieb sich den Kopf. Nur gut, dass die Kopfschmerzen endlich verschwunden waren. Dean bescherte ihm gleich neue.  
"Das nächste Mal haust du nicht so einfach ab, ohne mir zu sagen, wohin...", knurrte Dean leise zur Antwort und Sam verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich darf doch stören...", hörte er Dean's folgenden, schmeichelnden Kommentar in Richtung Eve, bevor er sich neben Sam auf die Bank fallen ließ. Sam räusperte sich etwas nervös, als Eve etwas verstört zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte.  
"Ähm, ich schätze meine Mittagspause ist jetzt sowieso zu Ende. Lasst euch nicht stören." Sie zwinkerte Sam auf eine Art und Weise zu, die ihm den Magen umdrehen ließ. Er ahnte, dass jetzt ein Gespräch mit Dean fällig war. Genannter hatte sich leger auf Eve's Platz ihm gegenüber gesetzt. Zu Sam's Überraschung schien er die Sache von vorhin völlig zu ignorieren, oder er überspielte es gut.  
"War das nicht die Kleine von heute morgen? Die scheint ja echt einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben... Schade, dass sie so schnell abgehauen ist. Hey, trinkst du den noch?" Dean deutete ein Kopfnicken in Richtung der Kaffeetasse an und Sam hob verwundert eine Braue.  
"Nein, eigentlich-" Bevor Sam seinen Satz beendet hatte, zog Dean die Tasse zu sich und stürzte sie herunter. "-ist er schon kalt", endete Sam und seufzte schwer. Bevor Dean nun seine übliche Show abzog, sollte er es lieber gleich hinter sich bringen.  
"Dean, ich..."  
"Hey, spar's dir. Du willst es mir einfach nicht sagen und ich war... irgendwie ein Idiot, schon klar."  
"Wie immer", erwiderte Sam leicht grinsend und unterdrückte ein Lachen, als Dean ihm einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf. "Ja, mir tut's auch leid", setzte er hinten dran und musterte dabei die Tischplatte äußerst interessiert.  
„Wir müssen uns jetzt doch nicht umarmen, oder?", fragte Dean zögerlich in seiner typischen Macho-Manier.  
„Halt die Klappe...", brummte Sam und ein leichtes Prickeln durchfuhr ihn, als er feststellte das er sich sehr viel besser fühlte.  
„Erde an Sam, Hallo."  
"Was?", fragte Sam lächelnd. Es war mehr als Wunschdenken, zu glauben, dass seine Probleme sich von selbst lösten, wenn er sie ignorierte. Aber er war nicht mehr hoffnungslos, er hatte immer noch Dean. Und irgendwie würden sie das schon hinkriegen, so wie immer.  
"Ich hab dich gefragt ob's etwas Neues gibt, Collegeboy. Was hast du bisher rausgefunden?"  
"Nicht viel, aber ich hab schon eine Idee."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Die Dunkelheit hatte Kansas-City eingehüllt und eine frische Herbstbrise rüttelte an den Vogelscheuchen und Plastikskeletten, die am weißen Zaun aufgereiht standen und ließ die festlichen Lichterketten die über der Veranda aufgehängt waren, hin- und her schwanken. Totes Laub wirbelte über den Boden. Direkt neben dem geöffneten Gartentor stand ein altersschwacher Holzkarren an dem ein ebenso altes Schild angebracht worden war, mit der Aufschrift: "Halloween-Party".

"Erklär's mir noch mal. Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Dean und trommelte ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad seines 'Babys' herum. Er hatte, seit sie das Cafe verlassen hatten, ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, was Sam's Idee anging. Eigentlich hatte er immer ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn er auf Sam hörte...  
Es war nicht sein Fehler. Sam war einfach viel zu... na Sam eben. Und nun standen sie hier vor diesem Haus, irgendwo abseits der Stadt und warteten. Worauf wusste er nicht genau. Dean konnte sehen wie sein Bruder nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Irgendetwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung.  
Sam beobachtete angespannt einen jungen Mann, der anscheinend angeregt vor der Veranda des Hauses telefonierte und runzelte die Stirn darüber.

Das Ziehen in seiner Magengrube wurde stärker, so wie immer, wenn sie einer heißen Spur näher kamen.  
"Sam-", begann sein Bruder noch mal, und Sam bemerkte das Drängen, dass sich erst in Dean's Stimme schlich, wenn er ihn ignorierte.  
"Okay, gehen wir noch mal durch was wir haben", meinte Sam schließlich wichtigtuerisch und überging seinen Bruder damit raffiniert. Der Ältere zog als Antwort argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch, aber er schien es zu übergehen.  
"Wir wissen noch nicht, was es ist, oder warum es tötet. Es gab weder genaue Anzeichen für einen Geist oder einen Ritualmord-"  
"Es könnte ein Dämon gewesen sein", unterbrach ihn Dean und Sam nickte nachdenklich.  
"Den Gedanken hatte ich auch." Er starrte wieder finster aus der Frontscheibe des Impala und beobachtete die Leute, die die Halloween-Party besuchten, welche anscheinend schon voll im Gange war.  
"Aber Dämonen töten nie ohne Grund, also warum?", sinnierte Sam vor sich hin.  
"Fielen die Morde auf Vollmond oder immer denselben Wochentag? Irgendein wichtiges Datum?" Dean folgte seinem Blick und sah ihn dann wieder forschend an, Sam konnte es spüren. Der Jüngere dachte kurz über die Frage nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
"Morgen ist Halloween, allerdings ist der erste Mord schon vor zwei Wochen passiert. Aber sie hatten alle-"  
"-eine Freundin", beendete Dean den Satz und begann wissend zu lächeln.  
"Die sich alle in selber Nacht von ihnen getrennt hatten, ja. Deshalb wollte ich hierher, ich dachte, hier könnten sich auch ein paar Paare trennen-" Sam stockte kurz. "Aber das würde bedeuten das... Eve auch-" Der Gedanke war ihm bisher noch gar nicht gekommen! War es möglich, dass er ein weiteres Mal auf einen Dämon hereingefallen war? Sein Bruder schwieg beharrlich darauf.  
"Sie könnte besessen gewesen sein", warf Dean kurz darauf ein und ließ Sam's Anspannung verschwinden. Er brachte ein halbherziges Nicken zustande.  
Abermals blickte ihn Dean forschend an.  
"Was?"  
"Worauf warten wir hier? Wir sollten diesen Dämon suchen und ihm in den Arsch treten", antwortete Dean ernst.  
Er blickte verlegen zum Fenster und holte tief Luft.  
"Ich hab übersehen... das es eine Party für Paare ist, okay?", meinte Sam kurzangebunden und hatte den Satz in nur einem Atemzug ausgesprochen, irgendwie war es ihm peinlich.  
"Und was jetzt? Sollen wir rummachen?", fragte Dean nüchtern in die entstandene Stille.  
"Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass du das ernst meinst...", sagte Sam und warf Dean einen zweifelnden Blick aus seinen Samtäuglein zu, der diesen jedes Mal

auf's Neue amüsierte. Dean zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und grinste vor sich hin.  
"Hast du ne bessere Idee?", erwiderte er und zog erwartungsvoll die Brauen hoch. Er sah Sam unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschen und unterdrückte ein lachen. Er liebte es einfach Sam zu verunsichern.  
"Eve...", gab Sam plötzlich leise und voller Verwunderung von sich und Dean starrte ihn verstört an. Irgendwie kränkte es ihn, dass sein Witz nicht ankam.  
„Eve?", wiederholte er ironisch. "Hast du nicht vorhin selbst gesagt-"  
"Nein, sie ist auch hier. Schau..." Sam deutete ungeduldig nach vorne. Dean schnaubte als er zur Veranda blickte und dort tatsächlich das Mädchen aus dem Cafe widererkannte.  
"Soviel zur trauernden Freundin, eh?" Seine Stimme war voller Sarkasmus.  
Er und Sam warfen sich einen Augenblick vielsagende Blicke zu.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein...", murmelte Dean finster, "konnte ich dieses Blondchen nie besonders leiden und ich kann nicht erwarten, sie schnell genug wieder loszuwerden. Gehen wir rein, oder was?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

Sam versuchte mit Dean Schritt zu halten, als er über den Rasen in Richtung des Hauses hastete.  
„Dean", seufzte Sam schließlich, „was hast du vor?"  
„Wir haben was zu erledigen, schon vergessen?"  
„Ja, aber wir kommen nicht rein, schon vergessen?", gab Sam spitz zurück und bemerkte Dean's Grinsen. Sam's Schritte verlangsamten sich, sie waren keine paar Meter mehr vom Haus entfernt und die Lampions und Lichtergirlanden warfen schon ihr buntes Licht auf den Rasen.  
„Oh nein. Nein, davon war nie die Rede, Dude", protestierte er. Dean warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, der nur zu deutlich ausdrückte, wie sehr ihm diese ständigen Widerworte zum Hals heraus hingen.  
„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, ich dachte da eher an deine Dämonenfreundin."  
Sam blieb misstrauisch und als er bemerkte, dass sie vor der Veranda angekommen waren, warf er einen hastigen Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er gedämpft weiter sprach.  
„Aber das ist nur eine Vermutung! Und wenn wir unrecht haben, wäre es mehr als unsensibel, sie als Eintrittskarte zu missbrauchen. Immerhin hat sie gerade ihren Freund verloren."  
„Ja, und jetzt geht sie auf eine Party", schoss Dean sarkastisch zurück. Sam suchte nach einer passenden Erwiderung, aber er fand keine. Plötzlich hörte er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich.  
„Sam? Was machst du denn hier?" Eve klang ehrlich überrascht.  
Genannter fuhr leicht zusammen und setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf, als er sich umdrehte und Eve auf sie zukommen sah.  
„Eve, hey. Wir-"  
„Ja, hey, was fürn' Zufall dich hier zu treffen, nicht Sam?", mischte Dean sich in das Gespräch und schenkte Sam ein überhebliches Grinsen. Eve blickte sie nur unschuldig an und lächelte schließlich.  
„Ja...", gab Sam lahm von sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, warum gehen wir nicht rein?"  
„Klar, also... Seit ihr zwei wirklich...?", begann Eve und ließ den Satz bedeutungsvoll unvollendet, als sie auf die Eingangstür zusteuerten.  
„Ah... Nein, wir...", stammelte Sam. In diesem Moment legte Dean Sam einen Arm um die Schulter und Sam wollte im Boden versinken. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwang sich tief einzuatmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ihm warm.  
„Sind wir, Sam ist bloß immer so schüchtern." Eve warf ihnen noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, der Sam stutzig machte, dann öffnete sie die Tür und begrüßte den stämmigen Kerl an der Tür, in einer Verkleidung von Frankensteins Monster. Sam schluckte als er seinem argwöhnischen Blick begegnete, der vor allem Dean's Arm um seiner Schulter galt. Es sah aus als studiere er eine äußerst seltene und gefährliche Insektenart.  
Er versuchte zu lächeln... und versagte kläglich.  
„Hey Pete, das sind zwei Freunde von mir. Ist Charles hier irgendwo?", fragte Eve liebenswürdig in Richtung des Pseudo-Monsters.  
„Ja, war gerade noch hier, schien ziemlich gestresst zu sein", grunzte der und stopfte weiter Kuchen von seinem Pappteller in seinen Mund. Eve nickte dankbar und deutete dann den beiden an, ihr in die Menge zu folgen. Als Frankenstein's Monster ihnen noch immer hinterher starrte, rief Dean eine bissige Bemerkung hinter sich: „Wohl noch nie nen echten Mann gesehen, was?"  
Sam stieß ihm unsanft in die Rippen, was diesen allerdings völlig unberührt ließ.  
„Was ist bloß mit dieser Stadt los?", murmelte Dean verstimmt im Gehen vor sich hin.  
„Keine Ahnung, muss etwas im Essen sein", antwortete Sam abwesend während er sich umsah. Elektrische Lichterketten, beleuchtete Kürbisse und Geister aus Plastik schmückten den Raum, neben Kerzen, künstlichen Spinnweben inklusive Plastikspinnen. Aus verborgenen Lautsprechern tönte Marylin Manson. Sam war nie auf einer Halloweenparty gewesen und jetzt wusste er auch warum, alles hier erschien ihm lächerlich. Widerwillig ließ er sich vorbei an Getränkeständen durch die Menge verkleideter Leute ziehen, bis sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen.  
„Das Haus gehört meinem Bruder", erklärte Eve über den Lärm hinweg und suchte den Raum ab. Gleich darauf erhellte sich ihr Gesicht.  
„Da ist er ja! Charles!" Sie winkte einen Mann von der hinteren Ecke des Raumes zu sich und als er näher kam räusperte sich Dean auffällig.  
„Sam", murmelte er und Sam deutete ein schwaches Nicken an.  
„Ich weiß, das ist der Typ den wir vorher beobachtet haben."  
Der junge Mann erinnerte Sam leicht an einen Landstreicher, zumindest bis er den Hut, die (kunst-)blutige Maske um seinen Hals und die gefakte Harke in dessen Hand erkannte und wusste das er auf eine Kopie des Elmstreet Mörders, Freddy Krueger traf. Er lächelte schief über die billige Verkleidung.  
„Hey Schwesterchen, hast du Freunde mitgebracht?", hörten sie den Mann freundlich fragen und schüttelten ihm daraufhin obligatorisch höflich die Hand.  
„Ich bin Dean, das ist Sam", stellte Dean sie vor und Sam's Blick blieb an der Harke hängen.  
„Keine Sorge, die ist nicht echt." Ein Grinsen huschte über die bleich geschminkten Gesichtszüge des Mannes. „Ich bin Charles, Eve's Bruder. Wie gefällt euch die Party?" - „Klasse", erwiderten Sam und Dean gespielt begeistert synchron und ernteten ein Lachen von Charles.  
„Wie geht's dir? Pete meinte, du wärst gestresst?", richtete Eve sich an ihren Bruder und sofort verschwand der heitere Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Sam und Dean, schließlich seufzte er.  
„Ja, Mel scheint die Party nicht so gefallen zu haben. Wir... haben uns gestritten."  
Dean und Sam tauschten einen Blick aus, der unbemerkt blieb.  
„Ich werd sie mal suchen", erklärte Charles und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken wieder in die Menge. In diesem Moment räusperte sich Dean erneut und löste sich von Sam, dem Dean's Nähe schon gar nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war, bevor er die fehlende Wärme spürte.  
„Ich würde ja gerne hier bleiben und weiterschwatzen", wandte sich Dean mit einem Zwinkern an Eve, „aber ich denke, ich hab eine Verabredung mit der Kloschlüssel... Wo geht's denn hier zum Bad?"  
„Oh, die Treppe rauf und dann oben rechts", antworte Eve und lächelte wieder unschuldig, diesmal beunruhigte es Sam seltsamerweise. Ohne Vorwarnung zog Dean ihn plötzlich näher zu sich und raunte ihm etwas leise ins Ohr: „Ich werde Charles folgen, behalte derweil Eve im Auge." Sam nickte benommen, als Dean ihn wieder losließ.  
„Okay", sagte Sam und tat so als ginge es um etwas Nebensächliches. „Dann bis später." Er schickte Dean einen warnenden Tu-ja-nichts-dummes-ohne-mich-Blick, während Eve ihm nachwinkte.  
„Endlich hab ich dich wieder für mich alleine", lachte Eve aufreizend und Sam drehte sich irritiert in ihre Richtung, weil sie ihm plötzlich viel näher stand als zuvor. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen und dann küsste sie ihn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

Zuerst konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Sam fühlte nur die fremden Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Es war eine kurze, fast gefühllose Berührung, stellte Sam erleichtert fest bevor er aus seiner Starre gerissen, Eve von sich weg schob. Nicht grob aber kräftig genug um ihr anzudeuten, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
„Was sollte das?", entfuhr es ihm im selben Moment und er runzelte äußerst verstört die Stirn. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm diese Berührung falsch vorgekommen und das lag bestimmt nicht nur an den Vermutungen die Dean und er zuvor über sie aufgestellt hatten.  
„Sam, ich-" Aber Sam blendete Eve's Stottern aus, als ihn eine Hand an seiner Schultern herum fahren ließ.  
"Tut mir leid, euch unterbrechen zu müssen. Aber ich schätze mir wird gleich schlecht", knirschte Dean und sah aus als wolle er Sam mit seinem Blick einfrieren so kalt war er. Sam biss die Zähne aufeinander bei dem abweisenden Ton seines Bruders und fragte sich unwillkürlich wo nun schon wieder sein Problem lag. Für Sekunden sahen sie sich in die Augen, aber Dean's Gefühle blieben für ihn, anders als sonst, verschlossen. Etwas in ihm blockierte Sam und seine Fähigkeit Schwingungen aufzufangen.  
"Ich glaub' du hast dir was eingefangen, du siehst blass aus", log Sam sofort seiner Intuition folgend. Seine erste Vermutung war, dass Dean Charles das Haus verlassen gesehen hatte und nun ungeduldig wurde weil er ihm so schnell wie möglich folgen wollte. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern, bei dem Gedanken.  
"Ich bring dich nach Hause", murmelte Sam. Er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande als Dean ihm zunickte und ihn ruppiger als sonst, an den seltsam starrenden Leuten vorbei, in Richtung der Haustür zog.  
"Sam-", sagte Eve hinter ihnen und Sam warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu.  
"Sorry, wir sehen uns bestimmt noch. Bye!", rief er eilig. Als er sich umdrehte, konnte er nicht sehen wie sich über Eve's Gesichtszüge eine verzerrte Grimasse ausbreitete und ihre schwarz glänzenden Augen ihnen nachstarrten.

Sam war heilfroh als er Pete, dem Frankenstein-Monster zu nickend, das Haus verlassen konnte. Feucht kalte Nachtluft empfing sie, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss. Er konnte sie allerdings nicht genießen, weil Dean an ihm vorbei die Treppen der Veranda hinunter polterte, als wäre der Dämon höchst persönlich hinter ihnen her. Sam zog eine Augenbraue hoch über Dean's komisches Verhalten, beschloss aber ihm schweigend zu folgen.  
Er wartete, bis sie beim Impala angekommen waren aber Dean schien ihn auch dann nicht über seine Übellaunigkeit aufklären zu wollen, als er den Kofferraum aufschloss und seine Waffe herauskramte. Sam seufzte.  
"Dean." Genannter Bruder lud stoisch seinen Revolver und steckte das Tagebuch ihres Vaters vorsorglich in die Innentasche seiner Lederjacke. Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bereit sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen, bevor Dean ihm eine Antwort liefern würde. Und das, obwohl ihm der unruhige Wind bereits jetzt Gänsehaut vor Kälte bescherte.  
"Dean", sagte er, diesmal mit mehr Forderung in der Stimme. "Was ist los mit dir?"  
Dean sah ihn immer noch nicht an und machte sich daran den nächsten Revolver zu laden.  
"Du solltest deine Waffen checken, wir haben immerhin einen Job zu erledigen. Charles telefonierte hinterm' Haus und wollte sich gleich auf den Weg machen, ich hab ihn belauscht." Sam blickte geradewegs hinter seine Worte. Die arrogante Haltung und das flüchtige Grinsen. Es machte ihn plötzlich wütend, nicht den Grund für Dean's Laune zu kennen. Aber vor allem ärgerte es ihn, dass er sich irgendwie... schuldig fühlte.  
"Das meinte ich nicht", erwiderte Sam ernst. "Du bist angepisst und ich hab keine Ahnung warum. Ich mein's ernst-"  
"Ich auch. Aber ich kann dich auch hier lassen und das Ding allein töten. Das dürfte deiner Freundin aber nicht so ganz gefallen."

Er zwinkerte Sam selbstgefällig zu.  
"Ich wusste, es hat was mit Eve zu tun", murmelte Sam verstimmt. "Und sie ist nicht meine Freundin."  
"Klar. So hat's ausgesehen." Ein kurzes, humorloses Grinsen huschte über Dean's Gesicht das Sam schnauben ließ.  
"Das ist alles ein Witz für dich, was?" Dean machte eine Grimasse und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Hey Mann, du hast gefragt." Dean konnte förmlich den feurigen Blick seines Bruders ein Loch in seinen Kopf bohren spüren,

als er den Kofferraum wieder schloss und seine Waffe in seine Hose schob.  
"Du flirtest doch auch mit allem was zwei Beine und einen Busen hat. Und nur weil wir vermuten- Wir waren uns nicht einmal sicher-", begehrte Sam auf.  
"Das ist was anderes", unterbrach Dean ihn kühl und warf Sam einen mahnenden Blick zu.  
"Erklär mir, inwiefern das was anderes sein soll", gab Sam knapp zurück und fing die Waffe, die Dean ihm daraufhin zuwarf.

"Sag schon", beharrte Sam und starrte seinen Bruder wütend an. Dean versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie aufgebracht er tatsächlich war, aber es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt mit Sammy darüber zu reden. Er wusste ja selbst nicht einmal genau, was ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Einen kurzen Moment lang starrten sie sich einfach nur an und er fühlte sich wieder wie damals... Als Sam noch ein Teenager gewesen war und sie sich gestritten hatten, weil Sam sein eigenes Leben in Stanford mit Büchern und Collegefreunden und all dem anderen Mist haben wollte.

Es gab etwas das sie miteinander verband. Und alles was dieses Band zwischen ihnen bedrohte, machte Dean rasend. Nicht das er vor hatte, das Sammy jemals zu sagen.

Und dann ließ jemand einen Wagen nicht unweit der Veranda an und Dean wurde sich wieder bewusst, warum sie eigentlich hier standen.

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung des Parkplatzes, auf der Straße vor dem Haus und tatsächlich hätte er schwören können im Licht einer Laterne, Charles hinter dem Steuer erkannt zu haben.  
"Das ist Charles." Als Sam sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck bewegte und vor sich hin brütete, versuchte es Dean noch einmal: "Komm schon, Bitch." Schließlich schritt er zur Fahrertür, riss sie ungalant auf und sprang in den Wagen.  
"Jerk", erwiderte Sam als er sich gleich darauf auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ und brachte Dean diesmal ehrlich zum grinsen. Irgendwie wusste er, dass wieder alles in Ordnung war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part X **

Sie folgten dem Auto in mäßigem Abstand einen verlassenen Waldweg entlang, der an einem kleinen, im Dunkel schwarz erscheinenden Hügel sein Ende zu nehmen schien. Der Nebel lag hier draußen gespenstisch tief auf den Moorfeldern um sie herum und es war so gut wie stockdunkel. Vor dem Kanal schien Charles zu halten.  
Aus dem Hügel heraus ragte ein altes Kanalrohr und der junge Mann schritt erschreckend gelassen in Richtung der Öffnung.  
Dean und Sam hockten im taufeuchten Gras, in guter Reichweite um ihn zu beobachten und im richtigen Moment einzugreifen. Die kalte Nässe des Matschbodens fraß sich durch Sam's Jeans und er hätte sich bestimmt darüber beschwert, hätte Dean ihm nicht angedeutet leise zu sein, damit sie Charles besser belauschen konnten: "Was soll ich denn hier? Mel, bist du das? Komm schon... Es tut mir leid, ich hab's nicht so gemeint." Eve's Bruder, wieder in Alltagsklamotten, lugte in die Öffnung und Sam fragte sich ob der Mann entweder kein Hirn oder ordentlich Eier in der Hose hatte. Bis ihn der Ernst der Lage wieder einholte.  
"Was ist das?", raunte Dean und Sam warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu.  
Er beobachteten wieder Charles, der nun Anstalten machte in diesen Kanal zu verschwinden.  
"Komm da raus... Mel!", rief Charles ungehalten und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf die große Öffnung zu.  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Sam schließlich verwirrt. Sein ganzer Körper war bereits vor Aufregung angespannt. Er starrte weiterhin auf den Mann vor ihnen, bis Dean endlich antwortete: "Wie viele Weiber kennst du, die sich freiwillig in so einem Kanal aufhalten würden?"  
"Keine-"  
"-menschlichen", beendete Dean lauernd den Satz und Sam sprang ruckartig auf.  
"Er darf da auf keinen Fall allein rein...", murmelte Sam und lief los.  
„Aber wir wissen noch nicht was- hey!" Dean rannte Sam hinterher, aber dessen längere Beine schienen ihm einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.  
"Sam!" Ein lautes Fluchen auf Sam's Helferkomplex von Dean folgte.  
"Charles, bleib stehen, geh da nicht rein!" Sam hatte Charles beinahe erreicht.  
"Stop!", brüllte Dean noch einmal, aber noch bevor Charles reagieren konnte hatte plötzlich etwas hinter ihm nach ihm gegriffen und ihn in die Schwärze gezogen.  
"Nein!", riefen Sam und Dean gleichzeitig aus, aber Dean konnte seinen Bruder nicht davon abhalten dem Dämon und seiner Geisel in den Kanal hinterher zu laufen.  
"Sam", schrie Dean und diesmal mischte sich ein Ton der Verzweiflung in seine Stimme. Er zog vorsorglich seine Beretta, sicherte den Abzug und folgte dem Etwas hinter Sam in das Rohr. Sobald Dean in die Schwärze eintrat, stieg ihm ein übelriechender Geruch in die Nase, sodass er würgen wollte. Seine Schuhe glitten wie auf Eis auf dem Zentimeter dicken Schleim, der anscheinend an dem Boden klebte.  
Aber sein einziger Gedanke galt Sam, den er vor sich im Halbdunkel genauso unbeholfen durch die Röhren rutschen hörte. Und dann folgten Charles' angsterfüllte Schreie. Dean biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Sam stieß unregelmäßig heißen Atem aus, der in der Luft leicht zu sehen war und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er Charles' Schreie hörte. Aber so sehr er den Mann retten wollte, er konnte nicht weiter, da er plötzlich vor einer Kreuzung stand. Außerdem hatte Dean das Tagebuch in dem der Exorzismusspruch stand, den sie für... dieses Etwas sehr wahrscheinlich brauchen würden. Seine Gedanken wurden von einem schleifenden Geräusch und heftigem Atem unterbrochen. Blitzartig drehte er sich um. Ein Schatten war neben ihm aufgetaucht!  
"Dean", stieß Sam überrascht hervor und er konnte den Anderen beinahe die Augen verdrehen sehen.  
„Was du nicht sagst. Wo ist die Terrorbarbie?"  
"Irgendwo da...drin", keuchte Sam erschöpft.  
"Los, bevor sie ihn noch killt, Klugscheißer...", brummte Dean zur Antwort und deutete eilig in Richtung der linken Abzweigung im Rohrlabyrinth.  
„Wir wären schneller wenn wir uns aufteilen", schlug Sam vor, verstummte jedoch als ihn der Todesblick seines Bruders traf. Also hasteten sie weiter in die Röhre hinein. Schließlich hörten sie es: es klang wie ein Wimmern und es wurde lauter. Bis sie das offensichtliche Ende der Röhre erreichten, welches in einen kleinen dunklen Raum mündete, der noch drei weitere Abzweigungen hatte. Dean stellte fest, dass er Kanäle genauso sehr hasste wie Dämonen und Sam's Talent sich (fast) umzubringen. Aber sie hatten bereits gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatten oder... es hatte auf sie gewartet.  
Dean war sich da nicht so sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass das eiskalte Lächeln auf dem verzerrten Gesicht der Blondine mit den dämonisch schwarzen Augen ein berechnendes war. Als sie bedächtig näher traten, entkam Sam ein Zischlaut weil er festgestellt hatte, dass er tatsächlich auf einen Dämon hereingefallen war.  
Und Dean grinste abfällig.  
„Eve."  
Unbewusst machte er einen Schritt vor Sam, den Lauf der Waffe auf ihren Kopf zielend. Sein nächster Blick überflog den reglosen Körper von Charles auf dem Boden, der eine hässliche Wunde auf der offenen Brust hatte. Sie riss ihren Opfern tatsächlich das Herz aus der Brust. Dean hoffte nur das Charles seines noch besaß.  
"Verdammtes Miststück", zischte Dean. Er wollte es gerade erschießen, als Sam ihn davon abhielt.  
"Warte, sie ist nur ein Mensch, besessen von einem Dämon. Sieh dir ihre Augen an...", murmelte Sam beunruhigt, woraufhin der Dämon ein gehässiges Lachen von sich gab.  
"Dummer Junge..."  
In dem Moment wurde Sam durch unsichtbare Kraft von den Beinen gerissen und in Richtung der Dämonin geschleift. Dean konnte nicht angreifen, weil er mit voller Wucht gegen eine der steinernen Wände geschleudert wurde. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde.  
"Dean!"  
Und im nächsten Moment stellte Dean genervt fest, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er auf Sam gehört und dieses Miststück verschont hatte, das nun einen sich sträubenden Sam in ihrer Gewalt hatte.  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen", knurrte Dean und funkelte der Blondine zornig entgegen, die ihn nur belächelte. Sam unterdessen wand sich in ihrem übermenschlichen Griff.  
"Wollen wir wetten?", spöttelte Eve, oder eher der Dämon in ihr, selbstgefällig.  
"Wir werden bestimmt sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben, nicht wahr, Sammy?"  
"Halt's Maul", stieß Sam daraufhin hervor. Dann schenkte Sam ihm einen stummen, vielsagenden Blick und Dean verstand die Worte, die er nicht laut aussprechen konnte. Vorerst mussten sie klein bei geben.  
"Aw, verabschiede dich schon mal von deinem Bruder." Und damit verschleppte der Dämon Sam in die Tiefen der Kanalisation.

Charles stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Und plötzlich fand sich Dean am Boden wieder, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte und sich dafür entschied Sam und dem Dämon hinterher zu jagen.  
"Tut mir echt Leid, Mann... Aber ich muss meinem Bruder helfen", murmelte Dean entschuldigend zu dem verletzten jungen Mann am Boden.

Dann hechtete er die Gänge weiter hinein und rief nach Sam...


	11. Chapter 11

**Part XI **

Im Augenblick war er in Sicherheit... Sicher und warm in einem der Betten des Hotelzimmers. So dachte er zumindest, in der tiefen Schwärze seines Unterbewusstseins. Aber da war dieses Geräusch. Dieses seltsame, störende Geräusch, so als ob etwas neben seinem Ohr atmen würde. Laut genug, um Sam plötzlich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu wecken. Er zuckte zusammen als er tatsächlich den warmen Atem der jungen Frau an seinem Nacken spürte, die ihn vor kurzem gefangen genommen hatte. Als nächstes wurde ihm klar, dass er sich auf dem kalten, glitschigen Boden des Kanals befand.  
"Aufwachen Sam", flüsterte die sanfte Stimme von Eve und der Dämon in ihr lächelte amüsiert, als er verwirrt die Augen aufschlug. Sam blickte in zwei schwarz glänzende Augen die zu Schlitzen geformt waren. In dem Moment fuhr ein Dolch in den Boden, nur wenige Zoll von Sam's Kopf entfernt. Er rollte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und sprang auf die Füße. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie ihn absichtlich verfehlt hatte und er fragte sich warum.  
"Was soll das? Wenn du mich töten wolltest, hattest du bereits Chancen genug...", hielt er seiner Widersacherin vor, aber statt eine Antwort zu geben holte Eve erneut mit dem Dolch aus. Sam wich der scharfen Klinge aus, aber das schien den Dämon nicht zu beirren und sie trieb Sam immer weiter zurück in dem engen Raum.  
"Aber so macht es doch viel mehr Spaß... Obwohl man mit seinem Essen eigentlich nicht spielen sollte, wo sind bloß meine Manieren geblieben?", flötete Eve und Sam konnte sie förmlich grinsen hören. Zum dritten Mal sauste der Dolch nur knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei, doch dieses Mal fing Sam Eve's Arm mitten in der Bewegung ab. Aber es war ihm nicht möglich der jungen Frau den Dolch zu entwinden. Eve schien fast genauso stark wie er selbst zu sein. Für Sekundenbruchteile sahen sie sich in die Augen und Sam versuchte diesen Moment auszunutzen um den Menschen in ihr zu erreichen: "Irgendwo in dir ist doch noch ein Mensch... Versuch dich zu wehren", keuchte er.  
"Gib's auf, Kleiner." Das gab Sam die Bestätigung die er brauchte, um sich nicht länger zurück zu halten. Er trat zu und der Dolch segelte quer durch den Raum, wo er mit einem lauten Klirren irgendwo hinter ihnen aufkam. Eve quittierte es mit einem müden Lächeln.  
"Wozu dann dieses Theater mit den Herzen? Seit wann sind Dämonen gefühlsduselig?", fragte Sam angespannt in die entstandene Stille, während sie sich umkreisten wie Raubtiere. Aber Sam hätte nicht erwartet, dass Eve sich doch noch ihrer Kräfte bemächtigen würde. Sie riss ihn erst mal von den Beinen und sah ruhig zu, wie er zu Boden ging, bevor sie sich neben ihn kniete und antwortete: "Mein armer, unwissender Sammy... Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Dämon. Ich tue nur das wozu ihr mich zwingt. Ihr kleinen, dummen Menschen voller Rachegefühle und Schmerz... Aber da erzähl ich dir ja nichts Neues, nicht wahr? Du wurdest doch auch schon oft genug verletzt..." Sie legte ihm ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und strich ihm langsam über die Wange. Er schwieg beharrlich und blickte der dämonischen Frau trotzig in die Augen. Sam spürte wie ihr Griff um sein Kinn fester wurde und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.  
"Du willst es mir nicht sagen? Das macht nichts... Ich kann es auch so aus dir raus holen!"  
"Was?", entfuhr es ihm. Als Antwort grub sie ihre Fingernägel in seine Brust. Als Sam aufschrie hörte er sie leise kichern.  
"Ahh... soviel Schmerz, deine Freundin wird sich bestimmt freuen dich bald wieder zu sehen. Und Schuldgefühle wegen deinem Vater... wie niedlich." Plötzlich hörte Sam Dean nach ihm rufen und sein Herz schien darauf zu reagieren, denn etwas glänzte in ihren Augen auf. Aber er konnte es sich auch nur eingebildet haben... Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust raubten ihm den Verstand.  
"Faszinierend."  
"Argh...", stöhnte Sam schmerzerfüllt und wütend zugleich und versuchte sich zu befreien. Aber der Dämon hielt ihn immer noch am Boden.  
"... Ihr dummen Menschen, ihr verdient es nicht. Ihr verdient es nicht ein Herz zu besitzen. Stirb!", zischte sie und im nächsten Augenblick registrierte Sam erstaunt, dass sein Bruder hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. Er war noch nie so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen, wie in diesem Moment.  
"Hey!" Dann schlug Dean den Dämon mit einer Eisenstange mit voller Wucht beiseite. "Finger weg von meinem Bruder", warnte er Eve. Der Dämon wand sich und lachte verächtlich als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, ein rote Schramme in ihrem zierlichen Gesicht.  
"Dean...", stöhnte Sam und Dean verdrehte die Augen, weil er schwören hätte können, dass es vorwurfsvoll geklungen hatte.  
"Halt die Klappe, Sammy... Ich werd sie schon nicht umbringen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Dämon zu. "Zumindest den Menschen nicht, den du da grade besitzt... Aber dich schick ich persönlich zur Hölle zurück, verlass dich drauf." Dean hatte jetzt allmählich die Nase voll! Er stürzte sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Dämon, sodass die beiden schließlich wütend auf dem Boden rangen. Dean teilte saubere und wohlgezielte Schläge aus, aber Eve gelang es, sie abzuwehren. Eine Minute war er oben, im nächsten Augenblick hatte Eve die Oberhand gewonnen.  
Sam von Schmerzen gepeinigt, versuchte sich aufzurichten und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so hilflos war. Er suchte den Raum fieberhaft nach dem Dolch ab, um Dean zu helfen, aber statt dessen fiel ihm etwas anderes ins Auge. Eine silbernes Flakon das Dean aus der Brusttasche gefallen sein musste - Weihwasser!  
Bevor der Dämon Dean seine Klaue in die Brust rammen konnte, griff Sam hastig danach und bewarf sie mit dem Inhalt des Flakons. Ein Kreischen des Dämons folgte.  
"Fahr zur Hölle...", rief Sam voller Genugtuung. Dean stieß sie von sich und begann geistesgegenwärtig einen Exorzismusspruch zu murmeln, den er inzwischen schon auswendig konnte, während Eve sich offensichtlich schmerzerfüllt am Boden krümmte.  
„In nomine Iesu Christi dei et domini nostri, intercedente immaculata vergine dei genetrice Maria, beato Michaele archangelo, beatis apostolis Petro et Paulo-"

Eve blitzte wütend zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen und mit letzter Kraft schleuderte sie Dean an die nächstgelegene Wand.  
"War das schon alles?", stieß Dean süffisant hervor, obwohl er deutlich der Unterlegenere war. Sie wandte sich mordlüstern Dean zu und Sam erkannte Dean's Ablenkungsmanöver gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
"Et omnibus sanctis, ad infestationes Diabolicae fraudis repellendas securi aggredimur...", beendete Sam den Austreibungsspruch, woraufhin der Dämon kreischend und tosend zur Hölle fuhr und die Frau bewusstlos zusammen brach.  
Seltsame Stille legte sich danach über den Raum, die nur von schwerem Atem zweier Hunter durchbrochen wurde.

Dean kroch schließlich auf Sam zu, der kraftlos zusammen gebrochen war. Er zog ihn zu sich hoch und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinem Schoß.  
"Gut gemacht, Sammy...", lächelte Dean schwach und tätschelte dem murrenden Sam die Wange. Dann betastete Dean vorsichtig Sam's Wunde auf dessen Brust, um sich zu vergewissern das dieser nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt war.  
„Das kriegen wir wieder hin, ruh dich aus...", seufzte er schließlich erschöpft.  
"Wer seid ihr?", fragte Eve unerwartet und Dean hielt verblüfft inne. "Ich war im Cafe und Dan, er- wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"  
"Du kannst dich nicht erinnern... hast zuviel getrunken", murmelte Dean abwesend. Ungläubig starrte ihn die junge Frau an, aber Dean widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sam, der bereits müde die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
"Komm schon... Ich hab dich", murmelte Dean fürsorglich und legte sich einen Arm von Sam um die Schultern ehe er ihn hochzog. Und noch während er die letzten Worte aussprach spürte er wie das Zittern seiner Hände abebbte und er den Griff um seinen kleinen Bruder festigte.


End file.
